Invasion
thumb|The Map of Invasion. Invasion is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 set in Afghanistan and based off of the second campaign mission. It's similar to the map Crash in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, featuring many elevated positions, close range fighting, and cover. Invasion is actually based off the area that Pelayo crashes in "Shock and Awe" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. On the eastern side of the map, the street is exactly the one same as the one that Jackson walked down to retrieve Pelayo from the helicopter. This is an excellent map for car bombing other players, as C4 can be hidden under the many Humvees on the bridge and in the city. There are a total of nine Humvees but only seven can be blown up as the two near the left side of the base are invincible. On Search and Destroy gamemodes players can immediately shoot at the enemy spawn with grenade launchers. This is especially devastating on hardcore. It was also a planned multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Variety map pack. All that is known to prove its existence in Call of Duty 4 are two files called "loadscreen_mp_invasion.iwi" and "compass_map_mp_invasion.iwi" present in the game's source files. File:Compass map mp invasion.iwi out.png|Invasion's minimap. File:Invasion.jpg|The Call of Duty 4 look for Invasion. File:CoD4 Invasion in MW2.jpg|The setting seen from the Call of Duty 4 loadscreen in Modern Warfare 2. Tips & Tricks *Invasion combines hectic close combat and precision sniping in one map. This is one of the more predictable maps and predictability is key to winning here. Although assault rifles are common, sub-machine guns work as well in the alleyways. SMGs like the UMP45, MP5K and Vector are very effective on this map. *The inner side of the map has two great sniping spots that overlook the alleyway in front of the bar and bookstore and the street. Both towers have two ways in, check both ways often to ensure nobody attempts to sneak from behind. *The embassy at the back of the map is rarely used in online play making it excellent for sniping people in the courtyard. This is also a nice place to call in airdrops, although the rarely traversed Humvees nearby work even better. It is also quite easy to flank careless players in the embassy, especially when they are calling in airdrops. *The blue destroyed building has an alternate vantage point from that of the balcony building, thus allowing it to take potshots on the video store, cover the balcony or even camp A flag. *It can be hard to maintain control of the center and alleyways, due to so many doors, it is very easy to get flanked and ambushed. *Sniping can be one of the players greatest advantages, or their greatest foe, it would help to have a sniper or another player providing cover fire. *The bookstore has many campers, particularly behind the shelves and the dead end in the back. Angle a semtex so it sails into their hiding spots and flushes them out. Rushing also works well. *The Humvees are excellent car bombs. It is also a great place to set up Sentry Guns, as many players don't look closely, additionally, it provides good cover so the Sentry can last longer. *Be careful with the Predator Missile, it can hit a light post or the side of the building and not even touch anyone. It isn't necessary to accelerate the missile once it comes online. *Riot Shielders can get a lot of attention when pushing forward. Since most people focus on the shield, teammates can easily flank the distracted players. *There are many depressions especially on the ocean side, going prone can provide cover from an attacker, but the player can easily be killed by a well placed grenade. *A well thrown grenade can flush out potential ambushes in the tight areas in the buildings. *A good starter tactic on the Rangers side is to run to the ocean side and scope in to catch Opfor players sprinting for easy sniper kills. There are sandbags that provides good cover from most gunfire that one can crouch behind. Another good piece of cover is the corner of the building that extends outdoors. *The buildings on this map are numerous and typically only have two ways in or out, this would allow for easy target loss by moving quickly between the buildings. *The counters in the bar and bookstore can conceal someone crouching. Easy stealth tactic. *Near the gas station in the map there is a broken tank. Crouch under the treads (wheels) of the tank and the player can see right through it and shoot down the alley. Trivia *There is a shop full of dummies used in "F.N.G.". *The player can find posters of Khaled Al-Asad in some of the streets. *Similar to the map Afghan, the player is able to jump to the machine gun position on the Humvee. *The cab seen at the beginning spawn point of the OpFor has the initials "IW", another one of Infinity Ward's hidden references. *In most streets, newspaper articles with a picture of the nuclear bomb that killed Jackson and his squad in Call of Duty 4 can be found although it is actually a picture of the Ivy-Mike explosion. *In the room that appears to be a little restaurant with bar stools and a check out counter, there is a small dropped ceiling a player can get to. It is a formidable hiding spot for unsuspecting enemies. Simply jump up on the counter near the register, continue to jump and then crouch and the player will make their way on top. It's difficult for players to see anyone in that spot unless they are really looking. *The building directly ahead from the gas station has a large glass window that the player can break. However the blinds prevent the player from going through easily. *There is a green jeep on one of the streets with blood over the steering wheel and dashboard, this could be a reference to the mission "The Enemy Of My Enemy", or the map designers at Infinity Ward decided to use the same jeep model as the one with Rook's splattered gray matter on the dashboard. There are also several other green jeeps with the same blood splatter near the gas station. *A very effective sniping spot is by the Humvees right of the Ranger spawn on the bridge. *Players can use the "Elevator" glitch, demonstrated in the video below. *If the player looks over the bridge, he/she will see 3 destroyed tanks. These tanks appear to be from the single-player mission Team Player. *Under the map on spectate there is a destroyed Russian jeep from Call of Duty 4 just across the bridge along with some tanks. *The large building in the northwest corner could be a reference to the Call of Duty 4 ''map, "Showdown".thumb|300px|right *If the player goes toward the tanks that are across the river in spectator, one can see a large mosque outside of the map. *The Taxis at the OpFor spawn have advertisements for a hamburger called the "Tuesday Special." *It is impossible to blow up the white van, even with C4. *Under one of the tanks is a car door although there is no car it could have came from. It could be that a tank ran over the car door and was destroyed on top of it. *This and Favela were both cut from the ''Call of Duty 4 Variety Map Pack. *Standing still anywhere on the map, playing in either a private match or by solo, the player can hear someone speaking in the background. It seems to be mostly gibberish. *The rent-a-Johns in the army outpost have the name "Porter potty". The number on them is 1-800-555-DUMP *The M1 Abrams tank in the middle of the map seems to have no way to actually drive to where it is positioned,as all of the access routes are blocked. Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Cancelled Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare